


104

by cookie1209



Category: XIAOQINGQING
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookie1209/pseuds/cookie1209





	104

孟肴转到了A班。

看起来很简单，不过每天多走上一层楼梯。他尝试回到H班，却只剩满满的酸讽与嘲弄，班主任把他推出去，说不要来添麻烦。

晏斯茶在第六组，组里只有四个人，唐姣是组长。孟肴一走近，组上三人都抬起头看他。那种眼神很微妙，就像街道里的人围观外来户，倒不是说讨厌，只是心里暗想这个人口音口味同自己大相径庭，提不起结交的兴趣。

“你们好，我叫孟肴。”孟肴轻声打招呼，晏斯茶拉开椅子坐到他旁边。在学校诸多不便，他手上还是缠了绷带。

唐姣对孟肴点点头，另外两个人对孟肴回了个你好，却没有介绍自己的名字。孟肴有些尴尬，只好低头把书本塞进新课桌里。晏斯茶也没有帮他介绍，只是冷淡地坐在一旁。

A班的氛围非常不一样，分明人更少，教室却显得更窄更矮，压得人喘不过气来。

早自习一来就是英语听写，老师叫人把听写本拿出来，没给一点复习时间。她一会儿念中文，一会儿念英文，H班根本没有学到这个单元，孟肴笔尖停顿在纸上，只戳下来一个又一个小黑点。他慌乱地用余光瞥周围的同学，所有人都埋着头奋笔疾书。

晏斯茶似乎发现了孟肴的窘迫，便将自己的本子往他的方向稍微挪了一些。

孟肴从小到大连抄作业都没干过，脸顿时涨得通红。他不屑于这种偷鸡摸狗的行为，可又不愿在新老师面前丢尽颜面。

抉择两难。那本子一眼就能看见，充满了诱惑。最后，他还是照着晏斯茶的笔迹挨着挨着抄起来。

仅此一次，仅此一次而已。

许是孟肴的神态太过明显，英语老师竟走下了讲台，她缓步来到孟肴跟前，站在他旁边继续听写。

老师的声音在头顶震耳欲聋地打响，孟肴一动不敢动，连眼珠子都只敢钉在纸面上，他的手微微有些颤抖，老师说的话好像成了外星语，他听不懂，一个音也听不懂了。就连明明会写的单词，他也像突然失了忆，乱糟糟地拼不出完整的词语。

漫长的听写终于结束了，英语老师把孟肴的听写本抽出来。那本子上前1/3部分满满当当写得全对，后面几近空白。

“组长把作业本收起来。”

她站在孟肴跟前宣布道。所有人的目光都看向孟肴的方向，老师的位置是如此微妙，好像一枚印在孟肴身上的烙印，明指他是个偷奸耍滑的罪犯。

“肴肴，没关系的......”大概是觉得孟肴抄了自己的听写，有了和解回暖的迹象，英语老师一走，晏斯茶就凑过去小声安慰他。

可是孟肴只捏紧手中的笔，埋下脑袋一言不发。他不敢抬头，怕多余的动作再次引起同学们的注意。他现在只想把自己埋起来，埋得深深的，埋到谁也见不到的地方。他第一天来A班，第一节课，就给所有人留下这样卑劣的印象。

英语老师把本子打乱了重发下去，同学之间互相批改。孟肴拿到的本子正确率很高，他只在错的地方打叉，然后工工整整地补上正确的答案，核对一番只错了四个。等拿回自己的本子时，却看见本子上只有几个勾，底部还有一排红笔小字。

“改你的本子真轻松”

孟肴对着本子发了会儿呆，然后握着红笔缓缓贴到那排小字上，用叠加的线条一点一点把它们覆盖掉。

他把本子塞进抽屉深处，取出一个新本子抄写单词。他虽然机械地抄着，其实一个单词也没有记下来。他只是装作从容维持点可怜的自尊，那个改他作业的同学或许正在暗中观察他，期待着他的表情，他想。

接下来是数学课，老师是个嗓音刺耳的中年女人。六组的人除了唐姣都趴在桌子上睡觉，连晏斯茶也埋在臂弯里打盹。

A班讲课的内容与H班大相径庭，老师只讲压轴的几道小题，老师思维很快、语速很快、板书的速度也很快，孟肴还在思考消化上一道题的推导，老师都要讲完下一道题了。临近下课的时候，数学老师扬着大嗓门在班上问，“听说来了个新同学，是谁？”

孟肴只好举起手站起来，“老师，是我。”

“哦，听得懂吗？”老师打量一番孟肴，语气温柔了些。

“听、听得懂。”但跟不上。

“好，”老师点点头，“我是照着大部分同学速度来的，你要是哪儿不懂，以后就私下来找我。”

“好......”孟肴垂下脑袋，周围的同学好像更高了，从天上投下怜悯的目光俯视他。

再下一节是语文课，孟肴以为佘老师作为班主任，会在语文课上让他上台做个自我介绍。他在腹中反反复复打了很久草稿，力求用这次机会改变一点同学对自己的偏见。

然而语文课上什么也没发生，佘老师甚至没有和他对上过目光。直到下课以后，她才在路过孟肴座位时拍了拍他肩膀，低声道，“跟我出来。”

“我不知道为什么你想要来A班，环境并不是决定因素……算了，我对你只有两个要求。第一，不要影响斯茶的学习。第二，不要拖太多班级平均分。”佘老师对孟肴这样说。

孟肴攥紧手心。原来人们都以为是自己死皮赖脸争取来到A班的吗？

人们都默许了孟肴这个关系户的到来，但没有人给他尊重，这太过奢侈。

孟肴转到A班，唯一高兴的人就是晏斯茶了。孟肴就坐在他旁边，在一抬头就能看见的地方，很安心。

“肴肴，这道题不会做吗？”他和孟肴自顾自冷战了两天，又开始和声细语地对他说话。

晚自习还没上课，现在人声嘈杂。孟肴没吭声，晏斯茶就凑过去，手环到他的椅背上，像把他搂在怀里，“你看，这道题其实用高数里的泰勒公式解就很简单，我先写一个多项式......”

“高中学这个吗？”

“不学，这是延伸的......”

“那你为什么要给我讲？你是不是觉得你很了不起？”

孟肴心中有怨，故意找茬，吼了两句抬起头，便看见六组其他成员全盯着自己。他们愤怒又惊讶，唐姣更是一副要冲上来撕了他的模样。

“对不起，那我换一种方法给你讲，”晏斯茶头也不抬，面色平静地在纸上迅速写出另一种思路，“肴肴，你看这样......”他见孟肴没有反应，便埋下头，脸在孟肴肩膀上蹭了蹭，“不要生我气，好不好。”

呲得一声，椅子摩擦地面的刺耳声响，唐姣突然跑了出去。

孟肴也呆不下去了，他站起身就往外走，晏斯茶追了上来，“你要去哪儿？”

“上厕所。”孟肴头也不回。

“好，我们一起。”

孟肴发出一声巨大的冷嗤，自顾自往前走。

他们一直来到实验楼安静的厕所，孟肴却并不方便，而是站在洗手池前洗手，“跟过来干嘛，就这么点时间都要监控我？你不是有乱七八糟的定位吗，还怕我乱跑？”

晏斯茶不说话，只无奈地注视着他，像在看闹脾气的小baby。

“哦，我懂了，你能看见我位置，但是看不见我在干什么，我在厕所里跟别人来一炮，你也不知道吧。”

晏斯茶根本听不得这种话，脸瞬间就绷紧了，气得把孟肴抵在水池台上，掐紧他领口，“你胡说八道什么，谁教你这些的？”

孟肴甩开脑袋，“放开，滚远点!”

晏斯茶突然爆了句粗，卡着孟肴的后颈把他往厕所隔间里拖，“你这几天晚上都这样说，你真当你是什么人物？”

他把孟肴扔到隔板上靠着，语气狠厉，“我让你看看你是什么人。”他扯下孟肴的裤子，包住他的阴茎，如今疲软状态，阴茎缩起来像一个皱巴巴的肚脐，囊袋也不过比鹌鹑蛋大一些。

“看到了吗？”他另一只手抬起孟肴的下巴，举高他的脸，“除了我，谁还会要你？”

他把孟肴翻了个身压到隔板上，孟肴疯狂地挣扎起来，晏斯茶抓住孟肴的头发，往后扯又往前砸，用力磕撞他的头。孟肴吃痛地闷哼出声，额头抵住隔板，心灰意冷，不动了。

晏斯茶随便扩张了一下，就捅进去插动。

“我再也不会给你治病了，你就这样畸形一辈子吧。”

肠道里很干涩，全无快感可言。晏斯茶也没有去讨好他，胡乱插抽着，孟肴疼得冷汗涔涔，只能贴紧隔板，用隔板的冰凉缓解下身的疼痛。晏斯茶动了一会儿渐渐慢下来，似乎气消了一些，两手撑在隔板上，虚搂住孟肴，和孟肴若即若离地贴在一起。

又律动了一会儿，他的手开始勾起孟肴的校服，滑到前胸，富有技巧地挑逗，身下也动得越发有情致。他对孟肴的身体很熟悉，不停拨撩他的敏感地带，孟肴又开始挣扎起来，断断续续地说，“要干......就快点干......”他企图回避晏斯茶的动作逃离快感，晏斯茶突然把他两条手臂叠在一起扯到身后。

孟肴的手腕很细，晏斯茶一只手就能握住两个手腕，然后用另一只手去撸动孟肴的阴茎。他耐心地揉搓滑动，孟肴还是经不住硬了。晏斯茶加快了撸动的速度，眼见要射的时候，却又突然撤开手，孟肴难耐地扭动了一下，后穴刚好撞到最舒服的点，禁不住发出一声细细的呻吟。

晏斯茶在他颈边低声笑起来，哑而动听。他把孟肴搂进怀里，让他完全靠着自己，下身也越发激烈，不断撞击着孟肴的敏感点，又在他露出的脖子上小心而细碎地湿吻，尽量不留下痕迹。

孟肴最后直接被操射了，晏斯茶看见他射了，身子一顶，也射在孟肴里面。射完还意犹未尽地在软穴里慢条斯理地温存，不愿意拔出来。他侧头缱绻而飱足地轻吻孟肴的脸颊，轻声说，“乖，肴肴，我们好好得。”

孟肴不说话，低着头无声掉眼泪。晏斯茶瞧着揪心，把他脸转过来，小心地啜掉泪水，“别哭肴肴，我刚刚都说得是气话，我最疼你了，你怎么样都好看。”

“你又打我。”

晏斯茶一愣，好像现在才意识到自己对孟肴动手了，“我……这个不能算打……”

孟肴不说话了。撞得是脑袋瓜，藏在头发里，看不出伤。

晏斯茶见孟肴还是没有回应，苦恼地皱起眉，放低姿态，“那我给你道歉……对不起，你要我怎么做才能原谅我？除了离开我身边，其他都可以。”

“我要你去死，你去吗？”孟肴的眼睛不如从前光彩灵动，只恹恹地盯着晏斯茶，带了点性事过后的靡靡慵懒。

晏斯茶扯开嘴角，似乎想做出一个豁达的笑，却掩不住伤心，“我死了你怎么办。”

孟肴疲惫地摇摇头，“滚出去。”

晏斯茶全身紧绷地站了一会儿，最后撤出孟肴身体，狠狠摔门走了出去。

孟肴吃力地清理出里面残留的精液，又慢吞吞地整理好衣物，走出门时，却发现晏斯茶还在等他。

晏斯茶难得吊儿郎当地坐在洗手台上，一只脚曲起来踩在台上，一只脚腾空吊着，颓靡地叼着烟猛吸。这么点时间，地上已经有了抽完的烟头。

那烟蒂上的火光每一次都烧得特别旺，吸一口就会断掉一截烟灰。他太过用力，仿佛一支烟的时间就能把整个肺熏黑。

孟肴怕他呛着，脱口而出，“别那样抽。”一说完就后悔了。这几乎出于本能，没来得及思考。

晏斯茶一听这话就眼睛一亮，急忙把烟丢在地上，“好，我不抽了，我以后都不抽了。”他走上前把孟肴揉进怀里，语带笑意，“我就知道，你还心疼我。”

“我讨厌烟味。你答应我戒，根本就没有做到。”

晏斯茶以为孟肴在跟自己撒娇抱怨，声音更温柔了，眼睛也舒服地眯起来，“我这次一定戒，我保证。”

“你还没懂？我说我讨厌烟味，你现在一身很臭，懂了吗？”

晏斯茶从小到大没有受过这个字眼的侮辱，一下愣在原地。孟肴推开他，头也不回地走了出去。


End file.
